Noodle and the Gameboy
by doodlekiss
Summary: When Noodle finds her favorite toy broken, she goes into full-on detective mode! Help Noodle find out who broke her beloved Gameboy through some intense questioning! [Short and fun guessing game. No pairings.]
1. Noodle and the Gameboy

**Hey guys :D So here's the deal: One of the guys broke Noodle's Gameboy, so she decided to put all of them under questioning. Can you guess who they are? Each chapter will be intense interrogation on ONE of the boys. No names (except Noodle's) will be mentioned, so you have to decide who they are based on their responses and actions :) Make sense? So here's your detective hat and badge. Now..go help Noodle!**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
Two jade eyes stared at him intensely. He blinked slowly and stared right back. Sweat beaded at his forehead a bit.

"I know you did it," Noodle jumped up, grabbing the tiny desk lamp and angling it in his face, "so why don't you just confess now." He swallowed. Noodle actually frightened him when she was angry.

"I didn't do anything." He frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Noodle pushed her chair back, snatching a bag from the floor. She shoved it in his face before tipping it and spilling the contents on the table.

"This." Noodle sat back and watched his face go slightly pale. Before him was two halves of her Gameboy. Bits and pieces of it were scattered around them. He shifted his gaze from the broken toy to her rapidly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, you tell me." Noodle leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table like she was expecting a long story.

"Listen, kid, I'm being honest. I didn't do it." Noodle's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Don't lie to me!" Noodle gave a short scream and pouted. She locked her eyes on him for a quick moment, but couldn't hold it. Her eyes watered and she looked away. "No further questions," she huffed. She pointed to the door and waited. He was hesitant for a second, but quickly rose to his feet and exited.

"Man.." he breathed, shutting the door behind him and running a hand across his forehead.

#%#%#%****

Yeah, don't mess with Noodle's stuff. So the chapters are short because this is just a fun guessing game for you guys (obviously not very fun for whoever that was!). And they should be fairly easy to guess :) Tell me who you thought it was she was questioning! I will tell you who in the next chappie! Hopefully you guys get what I'm attempting to do here :P


	2. Maybe Ice Cream Will Help

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the feedback, it made my day :3  
The bandmate being questioned was...Murdoc!**

NoodleFan101 asked if Del was going to be included in this. I thought about it for a while and I decided yes. :) So don't forget about him when you are guessing!

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
"Heeey, Noodle...What's-How ya' doin'?" He waved as casually as he could, but the fierce girl before him stayed motionless. Her face was scrunched in a scowl and it made him nervous. He didn't like being nervous.

"Where were you yesterday?" Noodle had hardly let him sit down before the questions started rolling.

"I was in the living room-"

"My Gameboy was in the living room! It was YOU!" Noodle broke her scowl, eyes opening wide. She slammed her hands down, gripping the table with her small hands.

"N-n-no! I mean, um, I was in there for a little but then I went...to the..uh..Noods, please!" He kicked back his chair, waving his hands in front of his face desperately. He grabbed his shirtand pulled, finding his fingers unusually frantic.

"You look nervous. It's not helping your case." Noodle leaned across the table and poked his temple. "One more time. Tell me your whole day."

"All of it?"

"All of it." She scooted back a bit, climbing down her chair so she could pace the room. He swallowed, turning a bit red.

"Well, I woke up and went to the kitchen, 'cause I was hungry. Then I watched a movie in the living room." He paused and looked at her but the glare Noodle shot back forced him to keep talking. "Right, then we took you to the mall-"

"To buy me a new Gameboy!? Was that your intention? It was!" Noodle gasped and stopped her pacing. She stood in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open.

"Noodle! Calm the hell down!"

"You swore!" She pointed her finger at him and started backing up to the door. "I'm telling!" He smacked his hand against his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you going to tell? Murdoc?! I can tell ya' he isn't gonna care!" The room went silent for a second. He cracked an eye open and saw Noodle with her hand on the door knob. Her lip was trembling and she started squeaking.

"You-you-...But you swore..Murdoc loves me! He will care!" Noodle brought her hand to her face, covering the tears that trickled down her cheeks. He rose from his chair and tried to comfort her, but she jerked away.

"Noodle, love, please come here.. I didn't mean to make ya' cry..How about we go get some ice cream?" Noodle shook her head furiously and yanked the door open. She sniffed hard and took off down the hall.

"Mmm-*hic*-mmmuuuurrr-*hic*-rrdddddd-*hic hic*-oooooccccc!" She cried, racing down the halls and hiccuping uncontrollably.

"Well..Crap." He stood in the door frame, unsure what to do.

"I just want my Gameboy!" Noodle screamed from where ever she was. He looked up at the ceiling and blew a huff of air.

"This is gonna be a loooooong day."

#%#%#%****

I hate using 'gonna', but I had to. Look at all the sacrifices I make for you guys! I think this will be fairly easy to figure out, but I don't care if you get it wrong. I did this so you could have fun, so please do! :D Hope you enjoyed! Tell me who you thought it was this time!


	3. Toochi Cried

**Who was that bandmate? 2D! Are you guys enjoying this so far? I hope so :) Thank you so much for all the continued support, it feels really great to see your reviews. They all sound so..so NICE! All of you are incredibly nice! :D I love you all! *awkward hug* I also want to tell you guys that yes, i DO answer questions! So please don't hesitate to ask if you have any okay?**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

He looked at the chair Noodle was pointing to and shook his head. "I think I'll stand."

"No, you'll do what I say! Sit!" He jerked his head back in surprise. She was never this pushy or angry. Only when someone beat her in a game did she get mad enough to yell. He nodded, knitting his eyebrows together. He didn't like giving in to her demands, but he also didn't like seeing a ferocious teenager looking like she was deciding when to open a portal to hell and send you in.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Huh?" He didn't actually know why he was in this cramped room, or why she was questioning him.

"When were you going to tell me you broke my Gameboy?" Noodle all but jumped from her chair. She gripped the table hard and muffled a shout. "And why won't any of you just admit that you broke it!? I know one of you did it!" There was a long pause as he allowed her to cool down a bit.

"Noodle girl, I _promise_ I didn't do it. I haven't been around much, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, don't give me that crap! Every single one of you has_ promised_ they didn't do it. I know you guys. You're capable of lying." Noodle sat back and crossed her arms. "Even to me." Noodle looked up at him and reached out. He looked at her outstretched hand in confusion. She huffed and drew it back sharply, a pained tinge in her eye.

"Noodle, I don't know what you want from me. I'm sorry, but I really don't. You can either trust me or not, but this is stupid-"

"Are you calling me stupid!?" She shot up in her chair, her arms raised in an offended matter.

"Noodle! Stop right now!" he barked. Noodle's arms fell to her side. She was shocked. He _never_ yelled at her. "Listen for just a second, alright? Do you realize what you did to 'D? He came to us blubbering like a baby, saying 'Noodle's pissed at meh!' and 'She'll hate me forevah!'. You really have him thinkin' you aren't going to talk to him ever again. You can't question people that hard. Especially not family." He rose from his chair slowly, watching his words sink in. He was a bit disappointed when he saw that they weren't.

"You know, Toochi sounded kind of suspicious when you quoted him. Do you think-"

"God damnit, Noodle girl! Stop with this shit!" He slammed his chair into the table hard, making her jump a little. He shook his finger at her, trying to conjure up words, but found none and simply left the room instead. He looked at the three men sitting against the opposite wall, all of them drifting off. It amazed him how they could sleep through a big commotion like that.

"Who's next?" He asked sarcastically. None of them answered, of course.

#%#%#%****

This one is hard. The two left act very much alike, so you have to pay seriously close attention. I will tell you this: there are two things that will really help you decided. You just have to find what those thing are. :P And they aren't obvious things, either. You actually have to look. I don't blame you if you guess wrong. Besides, it doesn't matter if you get it right or wrong. You all know I just want you to have fun! Good luck!

Okay, on second thought, maybe I'm exaggerating a tad on how hard it is. You guys are smart, you can figure it out.


	4. Air Guitars Rock

**Hey! That was...DEL! So I realized I never specified how old she is. I probably would have never told you if it weren't for NoodleFan101! She is 14 in this story, but you can imagine whatever age that fits for you. :)**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

Noodle sat at the table, her head in her hands. She didn't even look up when he walked in. "Just.. sit wherever. I don't care." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong, baby-girl?" Noodle's shoulders sagged.

"One of you broke my Gameboy and you won't tell me who it was. All of you are jerks." She looked up and scowled at him before burrowing her chin into her chest again.

"Maybe it was an accident?" he suggested.

"You sound guilty. It was you." Noodle sounded drained. Her accusations had no emotion left in them. He actually felt a bit bad.

"Do you want to go buy a new one?" He pushed off the wall and sat down, reaching out a beefy hand so he could pat her head lightly.

"What is with you guys? No, I don't want to buy a new one! I want my old one back!" Noodle shrugged him off. He pulled his arm back and sighed.

"You sure about that?"

"Well.. Okay, I kind of want a new one."

"Let's go, then." He stood from his chair and tried to walk out the door, but was interrupted mid stride by her tiny hand closing around a clump of his shirt. She yanked him back into his seat roughly.

"You're not leaving till I find out who broke my Gameboy." Noodle looked him in the eye, raising an eyebrow and daring him to challenge her. He didn't.

She straightened her back out, folding her hands on the table in front of her. He slumped back and crossed his arms, meeting her intense gaze. Noodle drummed her fingertips on her arm. He smirked and tapped his huge fingers on the tables edge in a rhythmic way. Noodle frowned and started air guitaring the chorus to Punk. He pounded his foot on the floor and drummed his fingers harder. They went on like this for a few minutes, Noodle gradually belting out the notes her guitar would make and him slamming his fist on the table and stomping his feet on the ground, till and angry Murdoc burst through the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" he screamed. Noodle jumped up on the table, still strumming the air, and rocked her butt in his face. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before hopping down and kicking the door closed with her foot. She laughed when she heard him fuming behind the door.

Noodle fell to her knees, tossing her head back and shaking her torso like an insane child. Russel laughed and Noodle swung her knees out from under herself, lying flat on her back and panting slightly.

"I hope you realized you are still a suspect," she said, turning her head to cast a tired smile at him. He shook his head and stepped over her and out the room.

"Whatever, baby-girl."

#%#%#%  
**  
YAY! I have choices for you guys! I'm letting you guys decide who did it!**

#1 Murdoc

#2 Russel

#3 2D

#4 Del

#5 ALL OF THEM!

#6 Any combo you want

If you choose #6, please tell me who are in the combo you want. I don't read minds.

k bye :D


	5. Working Together Isn't Always Good

**Hi. That was Russel, but I'm sure you guys knew that :P Alright! The winner is option #5! All of them! cooliochick5 actually gave me some ideas as to how they all contributed, so I'm going to go with that. Thank coolio for this chapter!**

Also, quick shout to laurax (Call me lame but I like responding to guests) : Thanks! I know it took me awhile to get this up, but this chapter will answer your question :) Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! You said you are new so: WELCOME! :D

Okay guys, enjoy! (~^_^)~

"Guys, I'm a bit worried about Noodle. She's all stressed and stuff." Russel frowned and watched the others faces. He readjusted himself on the dirty couch and rubbed his head.

"Yeah," the singer squeaked.

"So what do we do?" Russel's hands met and started fidgeting. 2D snatched a lock of blue hair and started twirling it around his finger. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to the bassist.

"Nothing," Murdoc scoffed. "Not a single thing." His statement earned him a smack upside the head. He yelped and jumped to his feet before Russel shoved him back down and covered his mouth with a beefy hand.

"One, that's a stupid idea. Two, shuddup! Do you want Noods to hear 'ya?!" Murdoc scowled and licked the drummers hand, making him recoil in disgust. Murdoc chuckled.

"We should tell her." 2D flinched, waiting for Murdoc to slam his fist into his ribs or face. He didn't, though.

" 'D's right, we should." Russel pulled his large ass from the sinking couch cushions, simultaneously knocking Murdoc from the table with a huge sweeping arm. Murdoc groaned and clutched his side. Russel watched him for a moment and snorted. "Oops."

Noodle's "Questioning Room"

"So..Okay, hold on. Tell me this again?" Noodle had her hand pressed to her temple, pushing up her bangs slightly and exposing the upper half of her eyes. 2D was too busy watching the light glint to realize the anger rising in her voice.

"Right," he started, " I was carrying it to your room, 'cause I didn't want crush it with an amp or somethin', you know? I mean, it was just sittin' on the ground-" Murdoc punched his arm. He stopped, mouth open, for a split second before snapping back to attention. "Anyways, I was talking to Russel outside of his room when Murdoc came down the hall. He ran right into my arm!"

"Not on purpose, though!" Murdoc butt in. Russel and Noodle both rolled their eyes. Noodle cast her gaze to Russel.

"You're being awfully quiet. Care to add?"

"Muds body-slammed into 'D, and he dropped the Gameboy. I tried to dive and catch it, but..I was a bit late. I grabbed Stu-"

"And I grabbed Mudsie!"

"Uh, yeah, he grabbed Muds. We all sort of fell on top of it. Then 'D's bony head slammed into mine and knocked me out. I'm not sure what happened after that." He paused and glared at the two sitting next to him. "I just know when I woke up, I was still there but you guys were gone."

"It's not my fault you're a lardass.." Murdoc mumbled. He looked to Noodle briefly. She waved for him to share, pressing her temple harder.

"So then Del came out. We told him that fatty-" Russel smacked him in the head again. "The hell?! ANYWAYS! We told him that those two idiots crushed your precious Gameboy. He picked up all the pieces and moved them back to the recording room. That's pretty much what happened." Murdoc scratched his back and rose from his chair. His joints made loud popping noises. He leaned against the table for a second. "Can we go now?" Noodle couldn't answer quick enough. He pushed himself off and strolled out the door.

Noodle sighed. "You guys will pay for this. I don't know how yet, but you will." She slid out of her seat and pushed her chair in, giving a slim smile to 2D and Russel. The singer let out a whimper as she turned and skipped away.

The next morning, all three of the boys woke up duct taped to the roof in dresses. Even the zombies laughed.

#%#%#%****

Thanks to every single one of you! I could not have done this without your wonderful reviews :) Special thanks to:  
marie, NoodleFan101, 001001110, Jeela-Nu, Mentalcase50, cooliochick5, A Person, PunkVenom, Macavirw, laurax, and Guest! Yep, that's all of you! Because you guys are all awesome :3

Take this adorable baby unicorn and have a FABULOUS day! lol bye :)


End file.
